


Catatan Haru - 2020

by applepiie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepiie/pseuds/applepiie
Summary: Hi Helo!This is my first time wrote on Ao3 for me. I hope you guys can enjoy to read it. Please support me anytime 😆This is originaly from my brain and I'm not take any profit.Original Character :Park Sungjin and Kang Younghyun a.k.a Youngk from Day6You as HaruThankyou 💜
Kudos: 2





	Catatan Haru - 2020

'Jakarta, 11 Maret 2020

Emm, bagaimana aku harus memulainya?  
Sepertinya ini akan menjadi catatan terpanjang bagiku.

Hari ini, mungkin hari dari sekian banyak hari aku gagal memenangkan diriku. Aku kembali merasakan akan kehancuran terhadap duniaku.

Aku melihat mu, Park Sungjin.

Nama yang sangat aku sukai dari belasan tahun yang lalu. Nama yang selalu aku selipkan pada setiap doa-doaku setiap saat. Nama yang akan membuatku selalu merasa bersemangat setiap kali aku mendengarnya dari siapapun. Nama yang paling aku rindukan.

Bahkan, setelah ribuan hari berlalu, semua tentangnya masih sangat jelas dalam ingatan ku. Ya, saat ini kepala ku terasa sangat pening karena ribuan memori terputar hanya tentang mu. Terlalu pening hingga membuat ku mual dan sesak.

Aku masih mengingat mu dengan jelas, bagaimana cara mu setiap kali menatap ku, Park Sungjin. Tatapan mata itu, aku sangat menyukainya. Entah saat kau sedang marah dengan teman-teman mu, kecewa karena orang tua mu, bahagia atas pencapaian mu, bingung dalam memilih warna pakaian mu, khawatir dengan kesehatan ku, atau emosi-emosi lain yang sedang kau salurkan melalui tatapan itu terhadap ku, aku menyukainya.

Aku pun masih mengingat dengan jelas, bagaimana suara mu, Park Sungjin. Segala suara tentang mu yang telah menjadi favorit ku entah sejak kapan. Suara detak jantung mu saat sedang memeluk ku, suara deru nafas saat kau tengah tertidur dalam pangkuan ku, suara lembut mu saat sedang menyebut nama ku, suara lantang mu yang kau teriakkan pada luasnya langit, bahkan suara diam mu saat sedang menahan amarah terhadap ku, dan suara hati mu saat berteriak dalam hati mu bahwa kau hanya menginginkan ku hingga akhir, aku menyukainya.

Jika aku harus menjabarkan semua yang ku sukai tentang mu, harus menghabiskan berapa kata? Sebab, semua tentang mu masih saja menjadi hal yang paling aku sukai, bahkan bagaimana cara mu meninggalkan ku; aku menyukainya.

Hari ini aku melihat mu, dengan keluarga kecil mu; kau terlihat bahagia, namun tak sebahagia saat bersama ku.

Kembali terlintas beberapa kata yang sempat kau ucapkan, tentang mimpi mu, bahwa kau ingin memiliki dua orang putra dan dua orang putri dari ku. Kau ingin membeli sebuah rumah yang pernah kau tunjukkan pada ku sepulang bekerja, kau bersemangat mengumpulkan uang hanya untuk membeli rumah itu, rumah yang ingin kau tinggali bersama ku. Dan bermacam-macam mimpi lain yang tak pernah sempat kau jabarkan pada ku, salah satunya, kau ingin bebas.

Aku, sudah tak lagi bisa berhitung, tentang bagaimana caraku menyembuhkan segala luka atas kehilangan dan merelakan mu. Sudah lagi tak bisa berhitung, tentang bagaimana cara ku agar bisa memafkan mu, aku, kita, dan semua keadaan. Sudah lagi tak bisa berhitung, tentang aku merencanakan pembunuhan atas dirimu; Park Sungjin.

Mungkin saat ini, ada nama lain yang selalu menginginkan ku melebihi dirimu; Kang Younghyun. Sosoknya selalu berusaha tanpa henti hanya untuk membuatku bisa melepaskan mu dengan damai, tak pernah menyerah mencintai ku meskipun ia tahu segala perasaan ku yang kacau, berhasil menemukan ku dengan cepat saat aku berada dititik terlemah ku.

Bahkan hari ini, dengan senyuman yang luar biasa energinya, ia menggenggam tangan ku dengan erat saat dunia ku perlahan kembali runtuh hanya dengan melihat mu. Ia tak pernah berharap akan balasan terhadap perasaannya, yang ia khawatirkan hanya aku, aku, dan aku.

Kini, aku mengubah doa ku. Aku berharap keadilan antara aku, kamu, dan Kang Younghyun. Kita tengah terluka, tak bahagia.

Kang Younghyun, Park Sungjin, dan Aku; bahagialah.'

\---

Park Sungjin menutup lembaran terakhir catatan harian milik Haru-nya yang tempo hari diberikan Kang Younghyun, diam-diam ia menyeka manik matanya yang tanpa sadar sudah membasahi pipinya sejak awal ia membuka buku itu. Mereka bersahabat beberapa tahun lalu, namun mencintai gadis yang sama pada waktu yang sama.

Takdir ketiganya, tak mengizinkan kebahagiaan untuk waktu yang orang bilang 'selamanya'. Mungkin kata 'bahagia' bagi mereka hanyalah semu sebuah kata tanpa tahu bagaimana yang sebenarnya.

Haru telah damai dan bahagia dalam dunianya, meninggalkan kedua pria yang mencintainya hingga rasanya seperti tersayat belati. Kini, tugas Kang Younghyun dan Park Sungjin untuk mencari bahagia dalam dunia mereka masing-masing.

••••••END•••••••


End file.
